


Trust Fall

by Help_1m_dreaming



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Other, Shy, Streaming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, disorder, shy ethan, soft boi, trust fall, vasovagal syncope, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_1m_dreaming/pseuds/Help_1m_dreaming
Summary: "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Bob basically yelled"ME? I DIDNT DO ANYTHING HE JUST TURNED TO ME AND SAID HE WAS GOING TO PASS OUT"Stopping their panic, Mark spoke up casually saying " its fine just put him on the couch and we can continue shooting""Wow you asshole do you care that he passed out and now actually is a limp noodle?"
Relationships: Ethan & bob muyskens, Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Ethan nestor & wade barnes, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor & Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid
Kudos: 41





	Trust Fall

It was a weird thing to tell people, so he didn't. It was a safety hazard sure, but it wasn't like anything would happen...

Mark found out first. They were filming and Ethan got up a little too fast. His vision began to spin and his head felt empty and light. 'fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck- and then he blacked out.

Ethan groggily opened his eyes. He noticed that he was now on Mark's couch. Mark looming over him, with a new look of relief on his face.

"Are you okay Ethan?"

nononono this is not happening this is not happening this- "yea i am totally fine" 

Mark gave eyebrows creased and he gave an expression that said 'i think the fuck not' 

Ethan got away with just saying he was dehydrated but once something happens three times you cant really deny it anymore, so he told Mark. Later Mark and Tyler would make fun of him for 'falling for them' or would say ' he fell into my arms' etc. 

Most times Ethan would know that he was about to pass out but sometimes he would just drop randomly.

The first time everyone else found out about his condition was when they were filming a video outside. Ethan was standing next to Tyler. He felt the lightheadedness as he felt thousands of times before. Grabbing Tyler's arm he slurred " I'mgunnaPassOu~" Then he went limp, luckily the gentle giant caught him. Tyler was freaking out, the other's were busy focusing on the challenge they were doing for the video. So he stood carrying the small dead blueberry panicking. 

"Uh guys?" 

They all turned around to see the scene that had happened behind them. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Bob basically yelled 

"ME? I DIDNT DO ANYTHING HE JUST TURNED TO ME AND SAID HE WAS GOING TO PASS OUT" 

Stopping their panic, Mark spoke up casually saying " its fine just put him on the couch and we can continue shooting" 

"Wow you asshole do you care that he passed out and now actually is a limp noodle?"

"Dont worry this happens all the time" That was not comforting at all.


End file.
